monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
J'avo
J'avo '''are a highly efficient, versatile and deadly type of B.O.W. that appear in ''Resident Evil 6. ''They are human beings that have been infected with a primary strain of the '''C-virus, a new viral weapon created by Carla Radames, the leader of the bioterrorist group Neo-Umbrella. The name "J'avo" is derived from the Serbian word for "devil". Attributes J'avo appear to be human when seen from a distance, but a closer look will reveal the horrific mutations they've undergone. There is significant discoloration of the face where patches of skin have torn, the teeth have become jagged and uneven and multiple white eyes with tiny pinprick irises have formed all over the forehead. J'avo still retain most of their human intelligence and faculties, capable of organised strategy and can operate tools and machinery. They wield a variety of weapons in battle, such as sub-machine guns, machetes sniper rifles. Their greatest ability, however, is their capacity for mutation. When J'avo are injured, the injured parts of their bodies respond to the trauma by transforming and adapting, granting the J'avo new abilities. A list of known J'avo mutations has been compiled further down this page. Despite their ability to regenerate and mutate, J'avo can still only take so much punishment before they die. The more a J'avo is injured, the higher its body temperature will rise due to the massive amounts of energy released by its metabolism at its body attempts to regenerate at such a rapid pace. If a J'avo is injured badly enough, its temperature will rise so high that its body will combust and disintegrate into ashes. J'avo types Edonian Liberation Army The Edonian Liberation Army was an anti-government organisation fighting to overthrow the Edonia Republic during the Edonia Civil War in 2012. During their campaign, the ELA were contacted by Neo-Umbrella and offered samples of the C-virus, which were administered to all of the mercenaries. This was the first appearance of J'avo to the world at large and their use in the war provoked a response from the BSAA (Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance), who sent in agents to eliminate any and all B.O.W.'s employed by the rebels. ELA J'avo typically wear winter jackets and bandoliers and are equipped with sub-machine guns, sniper rifles, knives and rocket launchers. Neo-Umbrella Neo-Umbrella was a ruthless terrorist organisation founded by Carla Radames, creator of the C-virus. Named after the defunct Umbrella Corporation (which had collapsed following the Raccoon Trials in 2003), Neo-Umbrella launched a worldwide bioterror attack in 2013, with the intention of destroying human society and ushering in a new age of chaos. Neo-Umbrella's military forces consisted primarily of J'avo; most of the J'avo agents wore ceramic masks painted with an intricate, feline-esque pattern. They would carry various weapons such as sub-machine guns, knives and swords. Neo-Umbrella also employed an elite J'avo division. These troopers all wore body armour and insect-like helmets and were armed with assault rifles, Uzis, sniper rifles, rocket launchers and wrist-mounted blades. J'avo mutations All J'avo demonstrate highly effective regenerative capabilities. They are able to completely heal heavily-damaged limbs, muscle-tissue, and skin in mere moments. These regenerative capabilities, however, have the tendency of being extremely erratic and can cause spontaneous mutations and evolution depending on where the J'avo was damaged. Interestingly, a J'avo is not limited to one mutation. It is possible for the same J'avo to experience multiple mutations such as a combination of a Moth Wing and the Ruka-srp or the Ruka-khvatanje and the Ruka-Bedem. It is unknown what other various combinations are possible. Category:Mutants Category:Humanoids Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Resident Evil Category:Intelligent Creatures